Your Dead Too pt 1
by missyboo85
Summary: His death concern everyone. But the murderer was still on the loose in front of everyone. What's going to happen next?


It all happened about a year ago. The stinch of police tape everywhere, it's still a fresh memory in my head as if it were happening right now.

Well before all of this chaos happened, we all went out. Dawn, Tony, Kate, Eddy, Lucy, Mark, John, Kevin, and me.

We all meet up at Kate's place about three weeks before his death. That afternoon we tried to plan what to do our entire weekend, but we ended up just driving into the highway in John's van. Driving for about 2 hours already I layed in the back with Kevin. We layed together and talked about our future and where we were both trying to go with our relationship. I know it's sorta soon, but we were both really serious about what to do with our lives. We were both in college and trying to build a good future for ourselves. Kevin and I have known each other since the 7th grade but we've only been together for 2 years and 4 months. Kevin is 19 and I'm 18, I'll be turning 19 in three days. I guess it's safe to say that we know quite alot about each other.

"Hey you guys theres a lake near by. Should we settle there?", said John.

"Sure thing, I have to stretch", annouced Kevin.

"Me too", everyone else replied.

We had all been on the road for about three hours. Just siting there. Kevin and I had talked about all the things we wanted in life. Everything matches. We both want the same things, its just we have different way of getting there. Kevin was more of a free spirit, he didn't mind doing anything dangerous and he never thought about the consequences. Me on the other have, all I do is think, and go ahead of myself. I guess you can say that he balanced me out and...

"We're here!", yelled John.

Everyone started mumbling and taking things out the van.

"Hey wheres the stuff?", asked Lucy desperately. No one answered trying to igonore her desperate call.

Lucy has been in my life since high school, our sophmore year to be exact. She has always been the pretty girl that everyone notices, she has this thing to her that you just can't help but look her way. Unfortunately she isn't aware of her "gift". In her mind everyone else is better than her and a helpless kitty is her competition. Shes addicted to drugs, alcohol, and anything else there is that can mess her up. Finding Lucy sober one day is like watching a dog talk to a cat. She hasn't always been this way though, she use to be a really good girl that didn't get into any type or trouble or touch any type of drugs. Her head was set straight and so were her goals, but after her mother's death she's been lost and mourning. Out of the 9 of us she isn't the only one with this problem, theres also John and Tony.

John is a the oldest out of the group, he's 23. Aside from being the oldest he is also the only one that is a bit resposible with how messed up he gets. None of us really know much about why he does it, but we do know that when he isn't in a mood he isnt in a mood. Theres only one person in the entire group that knows alot about John and its Kate. It's simply because she had a thing with him and they decided to stay friends. Kate isn't the prettiest girl in the world and of course not the nicest. You just have to get on her good side and hope she doesn't go bipolar on you ass. While they were together, John didn't do any type of drug and was pretty much clean. But after they broke up all he can do is drink and just hang out with us.

Tony on the other hand, is a lost case. Theres no reasoning with that boy about anything. He's more like Lucy execpt he didn't lose anything, he just didn't have anything to lose. He's been living with Kevin ever since... well I don't know, they've been living together for a while, way before I ever knew Kevin. He's also ...

"Can someone please tell me where the hell the _stuff_ is?!", Lucy exclaimed.

With an angry look in his eyes Kevin yelled out, "Dammit Luce, why are you so angry, can you just relax and help unload".

"But?"

"C'mon don't be a..."

"OK! So does anyone want soda?", I interupted. Kevin always has a way to calm Luce down and bring her to her sober nice place once in a while. They use to be best friends but somehow they ended up parting away. He was interesting in other things and she was pushing away all of the great things in front of her. But she never wants to admit her problem.

Later that night we all started to fall asleep. It was around three in the morning and Kevin came up to me and gave me a look as if he wanted to speak to me. I went up to him and he said " Brit I love you".

"I love you too, what's wrong?"

"Uhm, lets go for a walk, theres something that I would like to tell you"

"Okay, just let me grab my jacket"

As I went back to get my jacket I realized that there was something really bothering him. I mean, well, there had to be.

Why would he be so serious? So dull. I've known Kevin for quite a while and he has never been the type to get mad about anything silly. But when he does get mad or serious it usually mean that...

**To be continued. Still doing some editing.**


End file.
